


Misfortune or Happiness

by AstaBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaBlack/pseuds/AstaBlack
Summary: Misfortune or Happiness will follow the reader and Fred and later the reader and George and how they deal with everything that is coming their way.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley & Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

''Are you sure you will be alright?'' He looked so concerned. ''I'll be fine, don't worry. Go to the shop'' He hugs me and kisses the top of my head. ''Alright, scream if you need me.'' ''Okay'' He left, I went to the bathroom. I had a feeling that I knew why I was sick. I had bought a test earlier when Molly took me shopping for things for the wedding. ''I still can't believe that I'm going to get married when the war is over.'' I took the test, I knew it. ''But how am I going to tell him this.'' I put the test away and went to the living room and sat down on the cough. ''What will he think? What will he say? And with the wedding and everything. I'm not sure what I should do with this.'' I laid down and closed my eyes. ''I will talk to him after dinner.'' I fell asleep, worried about how to break the news to Fred.

''I can't don't you understand, I can't do this!'' I looked at George, he looked terrible. ''George...'' ''No, it shouldn't be me, it should be Fred.'' He had tears in his eyes. ''Please George we figure this out together.'' ''No, I can't. It is just wrong. I...'' He took a deep breath and finally met my eyes. ''I need to leave, I need to take my time and think.'' I nodded slowly, I understood. I didn't know what to do either. George turned around without looking at me or him. He opened the door. He looked over his shoulder. ''Take care Y/n, and don't worry I will be back... I think.'' And he was gone. And I was on my one once again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Fred** **pov** **.**   
I was nervous. I was pacing and George looks amused by my nervousness. ‘'Don’t worry Fred, what’s the worst that can happen?’' I looked at my brother. ‘'She could say no and think it is lame, she could leave me because she thinks it’s too soon, she could...’’ ‘’Fred!’' I stopped and looked at my brother. ‘'If she didn’t love you, she would have left a long time ago. Besides she liked it when we used it at school.’' he’s right. ‘'You’re right, she loves me, and she will like this.’' ‘'That’s the spirit!’' I felt the box in my pocket. I almost used all of my saving from the shop for the ring. ‘'I’m going to check on the fireworks, good luck Freddie.’’ ‘'Thanks Georgie.’’ My brother left and I waited for Y/n to arrive.

She arrived  a few minutes later.  My nervousness raised up. I hope I don't mess  this up. “Hi, Y/n"  “Hi Freddie, ready for our date?”  she smiled that sweet smile I fell in love with. “Yes, let's go" I grabbed her hand and we walked down the path towards the small pond in the middle of the park where George was hiding in the pushes ready to put off the fireworks.  She told me about her day and I told her about the shop. We arrived at the pond and I got even more nervous. “Fred is something wrong?” “ ehm , no nothing is wrong" she didn't look  convinced  at all. I looked around and  Y/n walked around a bit and looked at the fish in the pond.

I got down on one knee behind her. “Y/n, love turn around.” She turned around and gasped. It's now or never. “Y/n, you make me the happiest man alive when I get to wake up next to you. I hope to do that for the rest of my days. You are my world and my everything. I can't imagine my life without you and if I could do that I would want to die.” “Hurry up Fred my legs start to ache" I glared at the bushes and I heard Y/n giggle. I took a deep breath. “Would you make me the happiest man alive and look at the sky?” she looked confused but looked up. George put the fireworks up and it spelled 

Y/n Y/l/n, will you marry me?  ~~F. W.

She gasped and looked back at me. I saw tears in her eyes and I got worried. Did she not like it, was it too soon. The longer she was silent the more worried I got. I looked down at my shoes. “yes" I shot up “What?!” she giggled before she wipped her eyes. “I said yes, I will marry you.” “YES!!” I jumped in the air. “Finally" George stood up form his hiding place and walked towards us. He slapped me on the back before he pushed me towards her. I kissed her on the lips. “I love you Future miss Weasley.” “I love you too Mr. Weasley.”

** The next day Fred  ** ** pov ** **. **

We would go to the burrow today. We would tell mum about the engagement. Y/n was worried because of how mum had reacted to Bill and Fleur getting married before the war. “We can always say that we will get married right after the war.” “you're right that might be a better idea" All three of us apparated to the burrow. Mum pulled me and George in a bone crushing motherly hug. We both have her a kiss on the cheek. She then proceeded to hug Y/n, “I'm so happy that you're here, you are practically family.” George sniggered “well actually mum, you can call Y/n your daughter now.” Molly looked at George, then at Y/n and then at me. “I proposed to Y/n yesterday.” Mum turned incredibly fast towards Y/n and reached for her hand. Y/n lifted the hand on which I had placed the engagement ring. “And I said yes. We are going to get married after the war is over.” “Right after the war, I might add.” I smiled proudly at my girlfriend, my now fiancée. 

Mom looked between me and Y/n. I grabbed Y/n’s hand, she started to get nervous under mom's piercing gaze. Mom was about to say something, when Bill interrupted her. “Congratulations, it was about time. You guys have been together for years" mom seemed to think about this before she looked at me. “You want to settle down with her?” I looked at Y/n and smiled before looking back at mom.  “YES, I want nothing more than to settle down with Y/n. And to start a family together and grow old together.” I looked at Y/n for the last part. “I love her more than I could ever imagine.” She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I looked at mom and she nodded, I think she had some tears in her eyes. “Well, since you're going to get married after the war, than I don't see any problem. I think we should start planning directly.” Mom looked at Y/n. “At least you're not pregnant.” Y/n smiled at mom. “As far as I know, I'm not pregnant.” Mom pulled Y/n in a motherly bone crashing hug. “Well that went better than expected.” I gave my twin brother a look, he ruined the moment Y/n and mom were having. The rest of the family present congratulated us. I hate to admit it but George was right. It did went a lot better than expected.

** A week later Y/N  ** ** pov ** **. **

''Are you sure you will be alright?'' He looked so concerned. ''I'll be fine, don't worry. Go to the shop'' He hugs me and kisses the top of my head. ''Alright, scream if you need me.'' ''Okay'' He left, I went to the bathroom. I had a feeling that I knew why I was sick. I had bought a test earlier when Molly took me shopping for things for the wedding. ''I still can't believe that I'm going to get married when the war is over.'' I took the test, I knew it. ''But how am I going to tell him this.'' I put the test away and went to the living room and sat down on the cough. ''What will he think? What will he say? And with the wedding and everything. I'm not sure what I should do with this.'' I laid down and closed my eyes. ''I will talk to him after dinner.'' I fell asleep, worried about how to break the news to Fred.

I woke up because of the door closing. “I'm sorry love, did we wake you?” I shook my head, sitting up. “it's alright, don't worry. I was about to make dinner anyway.” George shook his head, he pushed Fred on top of me and walked towards the kitchen. “You are not making dinner, you can go cuddle my brother.” He smirked over his shoulder. “besides I don't need you to like or sneeze or whatever over my food.” Yep that's more like George. George disappeared into the kitchen and Fred pulled me close to his chest. He smelled like smoke and some of the fluids they use for the pranks. I layed my head on his chest and listened to his steady heart beat while he stroked my hair. “Are you feeling better love?” I nodded. ”YES I feel better than I did this morning.” Maybe now was a good time to tell him. “Freddie?” “Yes love?” “yum well, you see.” “Yes love?” “I need to...” “Hey Y/n do we have any pumpkin juice and meet left?” I signed. “No we don't.” Fred carefully pulled away and stood up. “I will get some then.” “alright.” And with a CRACK he apparated to the supermarket. When he came back he brought George the stuff he needed before helping me deck the table. “What was it that you were saying before I left love?” maybe I should just drop some hints and see how he reacts. “Oh it's just that I seem to only get sick in the mornings.” He nodded. “So it seems. I already know you aren't much of a morning person.” George came in with some of the food. “Guess they make her sick now too.” We all shared a laugh like we usually do.

We started eating, Fred and George told me about the shop and a new product of theirs. “We have that meeting  after dinner.” “Oh when will you be back?” Fred grabbed my hand. “We will be back late so you don't have to wait up for us.” “okay" 

I did the dishes while the twins changed suits for their business meeting. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and  a hot breath on my neck. “I really will be back late, please don't wait up. I want you to get better and you need your rest for that.” I nodded and he  started kissing my neck lightly. “I will go to bed soon. I may do some paper work first though.”  “Alright.” I putt the last dishes away and turned around to face my fiancée. I saw George standing by the door. 

“You need to go, can't keep your business partner waiting for this important business meeting. Mr.  Weasley .” He smirked and pecked my nose. “Whatever you say, future misses  Weasley .” “Can you guys hurry, other Mr.  Weasley would like to be on time for the meeting.” Fred glared at his brother over his shoulder. I shook my head and kissed his cheek. “ Go to the meeting Fred . I will be asleep when you're back.” He kissed me on the lips. George made a gagging noise but we learned to ignore that. We pulled apart  and Fred kissed the top of my head. “I love you.” “I love you too.” He  walked towards George. “Sleep well Y/n, love.” The twins said in sync.  “good luck guys.” And with two CRACKS I was alone.

A  few days had passed and I had dropped all kinds of hints.  After the last one, I thought that Molly knows but if she did she didn't say a thing.  We had gone through some stuff we might need and I saw some baby clothes.  Fred said I looked cute looking at all these little clothes and George joked that we looked like a married couple who was expecting a baby. Molly looked me up and down, and seemed to sense with her mother instinct that something was up.  She had asked if everything was alright. And Fred and George joked about how I was never a morning person and morning now seemed to make me sick. Molly nodded and gave me a knowing look. I was now certain that she knew  about it. When we got home we got a message from Dumbledore's army and informed the rest of the order of the Phoenix. We left for Hogwarts and I still hadn't told Fred about my pregnancy.

We are getting ready to fight. And everyone seems to spend some close time with their love ones. For all we know it would be the last time we saw them. I was worried what if something happened. Fred seemed to send my worry and came over and pulled me into a hug. “Don't worry love, we will win"  the battle started. “Fred I need to tell you anything it's important.” _‘'After the battle love. Then we have all the time in the world.’'_ We kissed and started fighting some death eaters. We had to split up. “Promise me you will come back, I can’t do it on my own.” “I promise, we will get through this. The both of us.” “Yes, and then you get married and have lots of babies. Let's go!” We split up and fought to our best ability to protect the future. Our future.


	3. Chapter 2

** Y/n  ** ** pov ** **. Start of the battle **

The enchanted ceiling of the great hall was dark and scattered with stars, and below it the four long house tables were lined with dishevelled students, some in travelling cloaks, others in dressing gowns. Here and there shone the pearly-white figures of the school ghosts. Every eye, living and dead, was fixed upon Professor McGonagall, who was speaking from the raised platform at the top of the hall. Behind her stood the remaining teachers, including the palomino centaur, Firenze, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix who had arrived to fight. ‘... evacuation will be overseen by Mr Filch and Madam  Pomfrey . Prefects, when I give the word, you will organise your house and take charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point.’ 

Many of the students looked petrified. I looked around the hall, scanning the table. I saw Harry looking around probably looking for Ron and Hermione

. Fred arm was around my waist, I didn’t want it to ever leave. Ernie Macmillan stood up at the Hufflepuff table and shouted, ‘And what if we want to stay and fight?’ there was a smattering of applause. ‘If you are of age, you may stay.’ said Professor McGonagall. ‘what about our things?’ called a girl at the Ravenclaw table. ‘our trunks, our owls?’ ‘We have no time to collect possessions,’ said Professor McGonagall. ‘The important thing is to get you out of there safely.’

‘where is Professor Snape?’ shouted a girl form the Slytherin table. ‘He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk.’' replied Professor McGonagall, and a great cheer erupted from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. ‘we have already placed protection around the castle,’ Professor McGonagall was saying, ‘but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects -’ but her final words were drowned as a different voice echoed throughout the Hall. It was high, cold and clear: there was no telling where it came; it seemed to issue from the walls themselves. Like the monster it had once commanded, it might have lain dormant there for centuries.

‘I know that you are preparing to fight.’ there were screams amongst the students, some of whom clutched each other, looking around in terror for the source of the sound. ‘Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood.’ there was silence in the Hall now, the kind of silence that presses against the eardrums, that seems too huge to be contained by walls. I moved closer to Fred scared of what was about to happen. ‘give me Harry Potter .’ said Voldemort’s voice, ‘and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight.’

The silence swallowed them all again. Every head turned, every eye in the place seemed to have found Harry, to hold him frozen in the glare of thousands of invisible beams. I felt bad for the boy, because that’s what he is, just a boy. Then a figure rose from the Slytherin table and I recognised Pansy Parkinson as she raised a shaking arm and screamed, ‘but he’s there! Potter’s there! Someone  grab him!’ Before anyone could speak me and the rest of the Gryffindors moved in front of Harry, facing the Slytherins. I grabbed Fred’s hand tight. Then the Hufflepuffs stood, and, almost at the same moment, the Ravenclaws, all of them with their backs to Harry, all of them looking towards Pansy instead, everyone emerged their wands from beneath their cloaks and from under their sleeves.

‘Thank you, Miss Parkison,’ said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. ‘You will leave the Hall first with Mr Filch. If the rest of your house could follow. I heard the grinding of benches and then the sound of the Slytherins trooping out on the other side of the Hall. ‘Ravenclaws, follow on!’ cried Professor McGonagall. Slowly the four tables emptied. The Slytherin table was completely deserted, but  a number of older Ravenclaws remained seated while their fellows filled out: even more Hufflepuffs stayed behind, and half of Gryffindor remained in their seats, necessitating Professor McGonagall’s descent from the teachers’ platform to chivvy the under-age on their way.

‘Absolutely not,  Creevey , go! And you, Peakes!’ I saw Harry hurrying over to us at the Gryffindor table. ‘Where are Ron and Hermione?’ ‘Haven’t you found -?’ began Mr Weasley, looking worried. But he broke off as Kingsley had stepped forwards on the raised platform to address those who had remained. ‘We’ve only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, sprout and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers – Ravenclaw, Astronomy and Gryffindor – where they’ll have a good overview, excellent positions from which to wok spells. Meanwhile Remus,’ he indicated Lupin, ‘Arthur’ he pointed to the man who had become a father to me, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, ‘and I will take groups into the grounds. We’ll need somebody to organise defence of the entrances of the passageways into the school -’ ‘- Sounds like a job for us,’ Called my fiancée, indicating himself, George and me, and Kingsley nodded his approval. Fred pulled me closer and George put his arm around my shoulder. ‘All right, leaders up here and we’ll divide up the troops!’ We went over to the raised platform. We decided to divide the passage.

We divided each to a different passage, passages we had used so often during our Hogwarts days. I was worried about splitting up from Fred and George, but I had to put it all away and focus on the fight ahead of me. I rounded another corridor and noticed the first passage on my list. Bill was with me, while Percy was with Fred and Tonks was with George. Bill put a hand on my shoulder. ‘Alright listen up, this is the first passage we are guarding, this one comes out in Hogsmeade in Honey dukes. Watch out for the walls of the passage they aren’t completely stable anymore. Try to stick together, you won’t make it on your own.’ I saw Bill look at his watch and looked at mine. Midnight. I saw bursts of light in the distance and heard a weird, keening scream. The battle had begun. 

** Fred  ** ** pov ** **. Small tiny whiny time skip (because I’m a lazy person). **

I was with a small know of student, including Lee and Hannah Abbott, we were standing beside another empty plinth, whose statue had concealed a secret passageway. We all had our wands  drwn and were listening to the concealed hole. ‘nice night for it!’ I shouted as the castle quaked again. Harry sprinted by, he seemed elated and terrified in equal measure. We heard weak voices in the passage way and started firing some curses at the voices. The battle had begun, and I couldn’t wait for it to be over, so I could see Y/n again. ‘Ones this is over, we’ll get married, have many children who I can tell jokes and stories of how me and their mother fought for a better world for them.’ I had to remind myself what I was fighting for, it made it more bearable. Percy nodded at me and gave me a small smile. There were more coming through the passageway than we had anticipated. We were surrounded by death eaters. Me and Percy were backing down both of us duelling masked man. We noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione coming towards us to help. The man that was duelling Percy backed away fast and his hood slipped, and we saw a high forehead and streaked hair - ‘Hello, Minister!’ bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at  Thicknesse , who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, clearly in awful discomfort. ‘Did I mention I’m resigning?’

‘You’re joking  Perce !’ I shouted at my older brother, as the death eater I was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate stunning spells.  Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into the form of a sea urchin. I looked at Percy with glee. ‘You actually are joking,  Perce ... I don’t think I’ve heard you joke since you were -’ The air exploded. We had grouped together, me, Percy, Ron, Harry and Hermione, the two death eaters at our feet, one stunned, the other transfigured: and in that moment when danger temporarily seemed at bay, the world was rent apart. I flew back and felt a lot of pain. I screamed it  hurted so bad, it was agonizing and then out of nothing it  stopped and it all went black.

** Small different  ** ** pov ** ** moment (because I need the pain this scene gives me) **

Harry grabbed Hermione’s hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood. ‘No - no – no!’ someone was shouting. ‘No! Fred! No!’ And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred’s eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face. The world had ended, so why had the battle not ceased, the castle fallen silent in horror, and every combatant laid down their arms? Fred Weasley could not be dead, the evidence of all his senses must be lying – And then a body fell past the hole blown into the side of the school and  cuses flew in at them from the darkness, hitting the wall behind their heads. Percy lay across Fred’s body shielding it from further harm, and when Harry shouted at him to go, he shook his head. Tear tracks streaking the grime coating Ron’s face as he seized his elder  borther’s shoulders and pulled but Percy would not budge. The  acrumantula were coming and Harry stooped to seize Fred’s body under the armpits, Percy helped him and together they hauled Fred out of the way. They placed him in a niche where a suit of armour had stood earlier. They would pick it up later

** Y/n  ** ** pov ** **. With a tiny  ** ** time ** ** skip. **

I walked into the great hall. The house tables were  gone and the room was crowded. The survivors stood in groups, their arms around each other’s neck. The injured were being treated up on the platform by Madam  Pomfrey and a group of helpers. I saw Firenze amongst the injured. And the dead lay in a row in the middle of the hall. I saw a small part of the Weasley family standing with the dead. And the world seemed to stop. I didn’t want any of them to die, yet I wished that it was anyone but Fred who was laying there. When I got  closer I noticed Molly laying over the person chest, her body was shaking, Arthur was stroking her hair while tears cascaded down his cheeks. I had always admired their relationship and hoped that me and Fred would be just like that when we would be married. But the closer I got the more that thought seemed to be just a dream, that would never come true. I saw Bill, Ginny and Percy, and they saw me. Percy looked at me and his eyes alone told me that, my dream would indeed never become true. Bill pushed me towards George, who I now noticed was kneeling next to Fred’s head. I dropped to my knees. Tears rolling down my cheeks. George looked up at me and put an arm around my shoulder. I hugged him, he cried into my shoulder and I cried into his chest. I looked at Fred’s face from under George’s arm. There was a small smile on his face like he had just made a joke. ‘you promised.’ I whispered. ‘You had promised that you would come back.’ I sniffed, Geroge started rubbing circles on my back before looking at me. ‘He promised that we would both get out of this.’ George was still crying. ‘We always joked about growing old, and who would be the better looking one doing so since the  triwizard tournament when the aging potion went wrong.’ I nodded. ‘We were going to build a future together, get married, have a family.’ I saw Molly look at us. ‘How am I going to do this on my own.’ ‘You will never be on your own.’ Molly told me, her voice shaking. I nodded and leaned into George again. 

How am I going to raise a child, without Fred? How am I going to raise out child?


	4. 3

** Y/n  ** ** pov ** **.  **

I walked into the great hall. The house tables were gone, and the room was crowded. The survivors stood in groups, their arms around each other's neck. The injured were being treated up on the platform by Madam  Pomfrey and a group of helpers. I saw Firenze amongst the injured. And the dead lay in a row in the middle of the hall. I saw a small part of the Weasley family standing with the dead. And the world seemed to stop. I didn't want any of them to die, yet I wished that it was anyone but Fred who was laying there. When I got closer, I noticed Molly laying over the person chest, her body was shaking, Arthur was stroking her hair while tears cascaded down his cheeks. I had always admired their relationship and hoped that me and Fred would be just like that when we would be married. But the closer I got the more that thought seemed to be just a dream, that would never come true. I saw Bill, Ginny and Percy, and they saw me. Percy looked at me and his eyes alone told me that, my dream would indeed never become true. Bill pushed me towards George, who I now noticed was kneeling next to Fred's head. I dropped to my knees. Tears rolling down my cheeks. George looked up at me and put an arm around my shoulder. I hugged him, he cried into my shoulder and I cried into his chest. I looked at Fred's face from under George's arm. There was a small smile on his face like he had just made a joke. 'you promised.' I whispered. 'You had promised that you would come back.' I sniffed, Geroge started rubbing circles on my back before looking at me. 'He promised that we would both get out of this.' George was still crying. 'We always joked about growing old, and who would be the better looking one doing so since the Triwizard tournament when the aging potion went wrong.' I nodded. 'We were going to build a future together, get married, have a family.' I saw Molly look at us. 'How am I going to do this on my own.' 'You will never be on your own.' Molly told me, her voice shaking. I nodded and leaned into George again. 

_ How am I going to raise a child, without Fred? How am I going to raise out child?  _

** A few weeks later. George  ** ** pov ** **. **

I knew Fred would have wanted me to help Y/ n but I don’t know how. Fred should be with her. What if I remind her of him, I mean beside the left ear we looked exactly the  same. I know something is wrong, she has been acting differently lately. I guess I have as well. The shop hasn’t been opened since Fred and I closed it before the battle. Y/n hasn’t been to work since the battle either. We have been living together, keeping each other alive. I know I’m noting but a burden to her. Drinking myself drunk till I collapse and relying on her to make sure I don’t drink myself to bed. I know she is hurt too. I lost my twin brother and other half. But she did too, she lost her fiancée and other half. I know she is devastated that she lost him and yet she still helps my drunken ass almost every night. I feel bad, I don’t feel like I can face her. Fred wanted to give her the world. But now she is cleaning up after both hers and my world crumbled down.

Mum has been owling us, saying we should come over for lunch or dinner sometime. We rejected every time, saying that we were too busy. Now she has  owled us, stating that she would come over and cook us diner. We have no choice, I can’t kick my own mother out of my house. Y/n has been cleaning the house, vanishing all the empty bottles I downed the last few weeks. I believe Y/n has gained a bit a weight, but I guess she eats more instead of doing what I’m doing and getting drunk. 

The bell rang, mum could have apparated inside, so why would she go for the front door. I heard Y/n walk to the door. I took one last like at the mirror I had covered. I picked up the cloak I had put over it and looked at myself in the mirror. ‘’ I hate this, I hate looking like him.’’ I checked if I looked decent enough for my mother. I had bags under my eyes, ‘'I look like I haven’t slept in days.’' It was true, being knocked out because I’m drunk doesn’t count as sleep. My hair was a mess, more than usual. I looked at where my left ear had been, ‘'the only difference between us, huh Freddie boy.’' I bandaged my ear again and covered the mirror again. ‘'Time to go and greet mum.’' I walked into the living room, I rarely had done that without being drunk. I looked around the room, I didn’t see my mum or some of her stuff. I heard a sniff. I looked at the table, Y/n was sitting there with her head in her hands. A package on the table. I didn’t know what to do. 

I have been her best friend since we started school, I was there when she had a crush on my brother, I was there when she was excited because he had asked her out. And now I haven’t been there for her, and I still don’t know how to be there for her. Y/n looked up, her eyes blood shot with bags under her eyes. ‘’What’s wrong Y/n/n?’' She looked up at me, she looked surprised. She wiped her eyes and looked at the package on the table, I walked over to her. She gave me the package, more tears forming in her eyes, I haven’t seen her this upset and vulnerable since she had walked into the great hall. I looked at the package, there was an envelope inside. The envelope came from St. Mungo's. ‘’Could you open it for me, I'm afraid what it will say.’' ‘'what do you mean?’' ‘'I’m pregnant George.’' What did I just hear? ‘' pr - preg -pregnant. With?’' ‘'Fred’s of course, whose else’s.’' I was shocked, my dead brother’s fiancée is pregnant with his child. ‘'When...?’' ‘'Before the battle.’' ‘'Did Fred know?’' she shook her head. ‘'I was going to tell him after the battle.’’ I nodded, she was pregnant but what was with the envelope form St. Mungo’s. ‘'The letter is about how the baby is doing and what the gender is.’' I nodded. ‘'I don’t know if I can do this George, I know I can’t raise a baby on my own.’' Fred has a child, and the mother of his child doesn’t know how to raise it without Fred, he has a kid and he won’t see it grow up. My best friend is pregnant, and she doesn't have the father with her to help her. I’m sure mum will help her, but she can’t live with mum with a baby, she has her work here in  diagon ally. ‘'How am I going to do this George.’' I pulled her to me and hugged her. She started sobbing on my chest. ‘'I don’t know, but we are going to do this together.’' She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. ‘'You will help me?’' ‘'Of course, you’re my best friend and Fred would have wanted me to help you.’' I gave her a small smile. She nodded. I wanted her to be happy again, Fred would have wanted her to be happy. ‘'Besides mum would forge me to help you, might as well do it willingly, brings me on mum good side.’’ She laughed it was a small laugh and not her normal bright laugh, but it was a start. She shook her head. ‘'Thank you, George.’' ‘'Don’t worry about it.’' 

She leaned into my chest again, I put my arms around her waist. We needed each other to get through this. ‘'Are you two  okay ?’' We jumped apart and turned around there was mum looking at us with concern. ‘'I understand that this is hard on you both.’’ I nodded. Mum gave us both a hug. I looked at the letter and gave it back to Y/n. She put it in her pocket and gave me a small smile. Mum went to the kitchen to cook us dinner and Y/n followed her to help. ‘'You sure left a lot of troubles behind Fred.’' I looked at the photo of the three of us on the wall. ‘'Guess I have to clean up after the mess you made again.’' ‘'George will you set the table?’' ‘' Of course mum.  Have to make sure the ladies don’t do all the work do I.’' 


	5. 4

Y/n was now 4 months along. Mom made sure that the flat got babyproofed. Y/n has been my best friend for years and now we've come so far.  Mom says Y/n is starting to show a bit. They went to a healer for a check up yesterday. I stayed back I wasn't sure what to do with it. "Fred should have gone with her." 

Y/n has been telling me to open the shop up again. She keeps saying that I shouldn't give up on Fred's dream, on my own dream. She's right. She has been supporting me, even if she has a lot of problems on her own. I know she isn't sure what to do with the baby. At one side she loves it, knowing that it's a part of Fred, on the other side she said yesterday that she would have wanted Fred to help her, to be with her and help her raise the baby. 

I hate the fact that I can't do much for her, that she is helping me, while I should be helping her. Mom has been helping Y/n more than I have and me and Y/n live together here, yet I haven't been able to help her properly. Mom had informed her all about the pregnancy check up and I had stayed away from it and told her I wouldn't come along. She said that she understood.

I turned around at the sound of the door opening. Y/n walked in. "Morning" she looked up and smiled at me. "Good morning George, you made breakfast?" I nodded, proud that I had woken up before her to make her breakfast. She smiled that sweet smile, a smile that was always on her face when she was with Fred. "What are you thinking about?" "Huh, oh, nothing, don't worry about it." I filled two glasses with pumpkin juice and put them on the table. "How did the check go?" We sat down. "It went well, the healer gave me a pregnancy check potion and said that it would change colour and that the colours would tell us how the baby was doing. She said it was growing well." I nodded "that's good." "She also said that if we came back next month she would be able to tell the gender." "What do you want?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "I hadn't thought about that yet." I tought about a conversation that I had with Fred about starting our own family.

_ It was the day after Fred and Y/n had told the family about the engagement. "Hey Fred, what if Y/n would be pregnant?" "I would be incredibly happy." "The terror of a little you running around." "It would be alike Y/n, smart, kind." I nodded, he was smiling like an idiot. Most likely imagining a lofe with Y/n ans some kids. "What would you prefer? Boy or girl?" "I think I would be happy either way, we will get more anyway." "Oh, really?" "Yes at least 3 children." I nodded two or three would be enough. Living in a family of seven children was fun and all, but it could get a little too much sometimes. "What would you prefer your first born to be than?" "I think I would like a son." "A successor of the name, a follower of our pranking legacy?" Fred nodded again. "An heir to our pranking throne." We both were laughing. "I wouldn't mind if my first born would be a girl. Whatever it be as long as Y/n is the mother it will be perfect." And there was his love sick smile again. "So if possible you  _ _ would prefer a son to take over the pranking legacy, but a girl would be fine too?" "Yeah, what about you Georgie?" I smirked at him. "First would have to find someone that looks at me like Y/n looks at you, and then I will see what the future holds" _

_ " _ Fred told me he would prefer a boy as his first born." She looked up at me surprised. "When did he told you that?" "After you guys told the family about the engagement. We talked about starting a family." "What else did he say?" I smiled. "He wanted at least three children, whatever you would give him. He wouldn't mind either gender. But he had the tought his first born could continue his pranking legacy. We talked about it for quite some time, came to the conclusion that he prefered his first born to be a son, but would be happy with a daughter too." She smiled at me, her hand on her small baby bump. "I think I would like a boy too." My smile dropped. "What if he looked just like Fred." Her smile dropped too. "I thought about that too, I'm also afraid what to tell him if he grows up without a father. If I can raise him properly." She looked down. "Hey, you will be an excellent mother." I thought of a way to get her to smile again. "Fred told me something else. He said that the kid would be lucky to be half as brilliant as his mother. That he would be happy if the kid took after you rather than him." She looked at me, her eyes watery. "Did he really, or did you make that up to make me feel better?" I smirked." He really did. Said that it would be a terror like him but rather be as kind and smart and loving as his mother." This got her to smile. "He will truly be lucky with a mother like you Y/n. You're my best friend, have been since we met, I just know that you will be an excellent mom." "Thank you George." There it was that happy smile, that smile that I hadn't seen in a while, a smile only Fred could put on her face. "Besides I will make sure he will be able to continue our pranking legacy." She laughed at that. "You're sticking around to help me raise it, so that it can become just as much of a pranking terror as you and Fred were." I nodded. "Absolutely, I hope you didn't think I would leave you on your own." She shook her head. "Never."

"Hey George, would you like to be this kid's godfather?" "Want me to be both his uncle and godfather?" "Technical you won't be his uncle." "Why not?" "I'm not a Weasley." "Of course you're a Weasley." "Not by law, I never got to marry Fred, I never officially became a Weasley." Right, they never go married. "I would love to be his godfather." She smiled. "Thank you." "No, thank you, Y/n."

** A month past **

A month had passed. Y/n would go to the healer again today, to find out the definitive gender Of her child. She was hopping for a boy. I had made breakfast for her today. I was really proud of the pancakes I had made, knowing that those are her favorite. "George?" "Yes?" "You made breakfast?" I smirked proudly while putting the plate of pancakes in front of her. "Yup, hope you like it. How late do you have to be with the healer?" "In an hour" she took a bite of the pancakes. "Mmh these are really good, thank you George." "Not a problem." "Will you come with me to the healer today." "Yup, closed the shop for the morning. I will open it in the afternoon today." She nodded while she kept eating. She didn't want to bother mom too much. 

We finished our breakfast and I tried to make her laugh, I had succeeded a few times. We left by floo because apparently pregnant woman aren't allowed to apparate, but they are allowed to use the floo network. We arrived at st.mungos, I followed Y/n, since she seemed to know where we had to go. We walked into a room with a lot of potions on the table at the wall and a single bed on the other side of the room. There was a young woman looking at the potions.

"Good morning miss Fadela." The woman that apparently was miss Fadela turned around and smiled at us. "Good morning miss Y/l/n and you must be the father. I'm miss Fadela I have been checking up on your wife's pregnancy." She strechted her hand out to me. I shook it while trying to explain the situation. "I'm the father's twin brother, George Wealsey." "Oh my excuses mister Weasley." Y/n looked sad at the mention of Fred. "I'm with her today because my twins a twat. I'm the better twin anyway. Wouldn't you agree Y/n?" She gave me a small smile, that will have to do for now.

"We're here to find out the gender right? How does that work?" Miss Fadela nodded and gestures at the bed. Y/n walked over and pulled her shirt over her head. I quickly turned around, so I wouldn't see my dead brother's fiancée's naked body. "I'm not naked George, I'm still wearing a bra." "Right" I carefully turned around, Y/n had been having some sort of mood swings lately. One moment she would tell me it's alright and the next something would go for my head because it wasn't alright after all. When I turned around miss Fadela was rubbing something over Y/n stomach it started to change colour. After the colour changed miss Fadela put the stuff in a bottle and strted shaking it. "The changing colours tell me how the baby is doing. Right now it's telling me that the baby is doing fine, that it will have magical abilities. And now if I add this I should now be able to see the colour change to what the gender is. If you see blue appear it means it's a boy if you see pink it will be a girl." I nodded and looked I was praying Merlin that it would be a boy, Fred would have liked that. "I see blue" Y/n said. She pointed her finger at a small blue spot that had just appeared, and was spreding. "Congratulations, it will be a boy. I can now tell that it will have it's father hair colour, I can say by the small ginger spot that is slightly visiable at the top. I looked more carefully at the potiim, there was indeed a colour alike mine and Fred's hair above it. Y/n seemed happy, she was smiling brightly. Miss Fadela cleaned her stomach and Y/n put her shirt back on and we left.

When we were back home, Y/n hugged me. I heard her whisper softly. "It's a boy. A boy like Fred wanted, with his hair." I smiled and stroked her hair. "It's gonna look like his amazing godfather. " Y/n giggled at that. " let's hope that will be the only thing. By Merlin's beard if he takes completely after you and Fred." I smirked. "If it did that it would be an amazing, prince to the pranking throne. But let's hope he takes your brain and heart." She nodded against my chest. "Thank you." I wasn't sure what she was thanking me for but it didn't matter. She pulled away. "Shall we open the shop than." "We?" "Yes we." I shook my head. "If mom finds out I made you work at the shop she would kill me." "But you didn't make me work." "Mom won't care about that, and you know it." "That what she doesn't know, won't hurt her." "But it will hurt me" "too bad." I shook my head again. "And I was a bad influence." "I'm like this because of Fred and you and you know it." "Of course, but mostly because of Fred." She was already walking down the stairs to the shop. I closed the door behind me. 

_ What have I gotten myself into. _


End file.
